I Know
by Amorye
Summary: After a breakup, Randy is distraught, and comes to making a decision of committing suicide... but someone comes to stop it. SLASH SLASH SLASH. Rated for language and content. ONESHOT.


**I Know  
**

After a breakup, Randy is distraught, and comes to making a decision of committing suicide... but someone comes to stop it.

A/Ns: Slash. Orton/Cena. Tell me what you think, but please don't flame. This is my first slash fic after months off. Rated for language and some of _the _content.

* * *

Today was the worst day of Randy Orton's life. He had discovered his lover was cheating on him. 

Randy was out of the country for a live tour. Upon arriving, he first stopped over to Dave's house, to see how he was. Randy had missed him so much.

But Dave wasn't answering the door. He got a bit annoyed at the fact that the lights were on, but no one was answering! He knew there was a window to Dave's room that he could look through. He went around and went to the back. He peeked inside and saw Dave-- with another man. But that was just the tip of the iceberg.

What's worse was that _they _were in _bed_. The blood was boiling in his body. He ran off to the park. He sat down in the bench he always stayed in when he had a problem. Only his best friend, John Cena knew about that.

_I caught him cheating_ _on me! How could he? _Randy thought angrily.

After minutes of thought, he decided to go to the top of the hotel and jump off. No one loved him anymore. Dave loved someone else, his parents were always disappointed in him, his siblings weren't comfortable around him, he had problems getting along with people backstage, and no one was there for him. He hated his life. Was there even a reason for him to live?

He drove to the hotel in tears. He didn't care about anything or anyone. He turned on the radio. On came "Broken," by Amy Lee with Seether. He groaned. This was not his day. He turned it off, and more tears spilled from his eyes.

Arriving at the hotel, he parked his car and dried his eyes. He checked in and assured the desk clerk hewas fine and only had a cold. He gave his baggage to the bellhop and went to his room. His room was beside John Cena's. The bellhop soon arrived and dropped off his baggage.

He didn't bother unpack; he wasn't coming back anyway. So he took his room key and pocketed it. He decided to go to the balcony instead, which was high enough. He was going to receive his eternal peace-- at last.

Or so he thought.

* * *

John Cena was sitting on top of his bed, trying to listen to the crap that Triple H called music. Triple H lent him a CD of his favorite tracks, since John was asking him if he could borrow a CD with songs he hadn't heard before. Eventually, he got bored and turned the CD player off. 

"Triple H is one hell of a guy." he said to himself. "But he's got horrible taste in music."

John needed to go outside for some air. He needed to clear his mind, if he wanted to get up tomorrow with a happy mood. Perhaps the best place would be the balcony/veranda. He sat down on the chair. He saw a figure emerge from the shadows of the room next to him. To his surprise, it was Randy!

He noted that Randy looked like he had been crying. Something was up. He called for his attention.

"Hey Randy!"

But Randy didn't seem to notice. He was staring straight at the night sky, as if he wanted to throw himself to it. He stepped onto the chair, keeping that glazed look in his eyes. He was crazy.

John immediately understood what he was trying to do. _Of course! _he thought. _He wants to kill himself!_

"Oh shit! Not if I can stop it." he said to himself.

But to stop Randy, he had to get there. Obviously, going to the front door was not a good idea-- Randy wouldn't answer. He looked at the distance between his and Randy's balconies. This was a long shot, but if it meant his life for saving a friend, so be it. He stepped up to the wall and noted it was about a 10-foot jump.

_Here goes. _he thought, bracing himself. Using every muscle in his legs, he jumped as far as he could, extending his arms forward for extra length. He made it!

* * *

As Randy was about to take another step up, he felt someone sweep his legs and pull him off the chair. He glanced at the man. 

"John!" he cried. "Put me down! Better yet, throw me down!"

"No Randy! I'm not throwing you down." he said firmly.

"Please, John. Kill me! Kill me!" he screamed.

John set him on a chair and said, "Relax, Rand. Relax!"

"Just give me eternal peace!" barked Randy, tears trickling down his face.

"No!" he cried. "Why are you doing this?"

"Leave me alone." he said, turning away.

"Not until you tell me what your problem is." he countered.

"I can't tell you." murmured Randy.

"What can't you tell me? I'm your friend, Rand! I'm not here for nothing."

"I can't tell you!" he repeated, louder.

"Is it about Dave?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Randy turned to him, eyes red and swollen. John was sure Randy had a problem with Dave. He could feel it.

"How would you know?" asked Randy, looking at him straight in the eyes, searching for an answer.

"I can feel it." he replied. "So what went wrong?" he asked gently.

Randy stood up and faced the sky. "I caught him cheating." he replied, softly.

"Oh." murmured John. He placed an arm around Randy's neck. "I'm always, always here for you, Randy."

Randy turned to him, and buried his face in John's shoulder. John embraced him. He wasn't letting go. And he wouldn't.

"I love you." whispered Randy in his ear.

At first, John's brain couldn't process what he'd just heard. Did Randy say that? The 143?_ Those_ three words?

"Say it again." John murmured.

"I love you." Randy whispered again.

John smiled. "I love you too, Randy." He released his embrace and pressed his lips against Randy's. He'd never felt this before. He... he was kissing his best friend! It... it just wasn't right. But it felt _so good_. Randy deepened the kiss, moving his tongue inside, exploring John's. It felt so..._ pleasurable_.

Their tongues met, and they were starting to sweat on that cold night. John's hand was climbing Randy's leg... and he was moving it across Randy's ass. Randy wanted to pull that hand away-- it was too _kinky_. But that... that sensation John was giving him... he just wanted that hand to do whatever it wanted, finish, and moan, and scream John's name over and over. Randy soon broke the kiss, when the thought of homosexuality entering his mind.

"John-- we shouldn't have done that." he said, looking agonized.

John agreed. "Yeah... but... why?"

"It's not right. I... I don't want to be known as the biggest failure since... since ever!"

"Randy, you're not a failure. I mean, who cares if we love each other? It's still us. And as long as we have each other, we'll live the way we want to. No one should come in the way of you and me." John said, cupping Randy's chin. "I love you, baby."

"I do too... and I suppose you're right." he said, smiling.

"So how're you feeling?" John asked, holding Randy's hand.

"I still feel terrible." he replied, squeezing John's hand.

"Don't worry. I know how to make you feel better." John replied, with a mischievous grin on his face.

**END.**

* * *

That's it. Feel free to leave your thoughts... I wanna see what you think. 

Thanks for reading.


End file.
